


Risk and Reward

by carolinecrane



Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calvin needs a rescue, and Nikko's new superpowers come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

Calvin's never been big on the 'thrilling adventures' part of the job. It goes with the territory, and he knew what he was getting into when he signed on with Veritas. But he knows his limitations, too, and if he's honest he has to admit this is more Nikko's type of thing.

Nikko's definitely more likely to get himself kidnapped, which is why Calvin's having such a hard time believing this is actually happening. He's assuming his kidnappers think he _is_ Nikko; none of them have actually spoken to him since they dumped him in this cell, but he can't think of another reason they'd want him. People are always putting Nikko in danger to get to his dad, but Calvin…well, he's good at what he does, but he knows he's replaceable. 

It took him a long time to come to terms with that. Took a lot of stupid posturing with Nikko, fighting over who Solomon loved best – like he was ever going to win that one – and a lot of figuring out why he even cared before he finally accepted it.

The really funny part is that he's got Nikko to thank for helping him figure it out. Sometimes he wishes they could have skipped all the lame male posturing, but Nikko was pretty young when they first met, and anyway it all worked out in the end. They both had growing up to do, as it turns out, and the end result was definitely worth waiting for.

The sound of metal scraping rock interrupts Cal's little trip down memory lane, but he's been stuck in this cell so long that he's not scared anymore so much as annoyed. Only it's not the cell door doing the scraping, and when he looks up at the only window in the place and sees the bars shaking, his heart leaps.

"Nikko?" he whispers, but he doesn't get an answer right away. Then again, he's got to be concentrating pretty hard to bend thick iron bars far enough for a grown man to squeeze through. So Calvin tries to be patient, passing the time by glancing between the window and the door every two seconds. 

Just when he's sure Nikko's not going to pull it off the iron finally gives way, and a second later Nikko – sweaty and covered in dust – scrambles through the window.

"Are you okay?" they both whisper, and Nikko nods and points at Cal's handcuffs. They fall open like they're made of air, and Cal's sure he's never going to get used to that. 

"Did you give them the codes?"

"What?" Cal asks as he rubs his wrists.

"The codes they wanted you to decipher. That's why they took you."

"Yeah, well, they didn't mention that to me. Nobody's said a word since they dumped me in here."

"They must not have figured out how to get them yet," Nikko says, distracted like he's working out a problem. "Which means they don't have the key my mom mentioned in her journal."

"That's great, Nikko, but maybe we should talk about it after we get out of here."

Nikko nods and glances toward the door like he's considering going out that way, then he shakes his head and turns back to the window. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."

"My hero," Cal says, but he hasn't eaten in who knows how long, so he takes the help anyway.

"You can thank me later," Nikko whispers with that familiar grin that makes everything seem okay even when it's not. And Cal's definitely planning to, but for now he just focuses all his strength on scrambling through the window. 

Nikko follows a second later, grabbing the hand Calvin holds out to help him. He doesn't let go as they make a run for it, ducking behind the nearest building to survey the situation. They're in some kind of compound, and Calvin sees at least four armed guards on patrol. The sun is blazing above them, so he can't have been in the cell for more than twenty-four hours, but his body aches from the handcuffs and sleeping on a stone floor. 

"What now?"

"Now we wait for the diversion," Nikko answers, scanning the area again before he turns to look at Cal. "Then we make a run for it. Are you sure you're okay?"

Nikko's hands land on him as he says it, sliding down Cal's chest and arms like he's looking for signs of damage. And it feels good, but it's not exactly the time to do anything about it.

"I'm fine," he answers, catching Nikko's hands against his chest. "I told you, I haven't even seen anybody since they threw me in there. Though I've gotta say, it's nice to hear they kidnapped me for my expertise. I figured they just thought I was you."

Nikko grins at that and opens his mouth to answer, but he's interrupted by the sound of an explosion somewhere in the distance. 

"That's Vincent," he says, gripping Cal's hand and checking that the coast is clear before he steps out into the open. "Follow me and keep running."

It took Calvin a long time, but he finally learned when not to argue with Nikko. This is one of those times, and really, when it comes down to it there's no one Calvin would trust more in a life and death situation. It took him a long time to learn that too, but it's made all their lives a lot easier.

They make it back to the hotel in one piece, miraculously. Calvin's not sure how and he doesn't really care, just like he doesn't care about the debriefing they're subjected to. He lets Nikko answer all Solomon's questions, focusing his energy instead on staying upright and drinking the water Nikko presses into his hand.

When Solomon finally gives up on getting a coherent response out of him Calvin stands up, intent on food and a shower and a nice, soft bed. Then a hand closes around his to lead him down the hall and back to their room, and Calvin remembers something else he's been meaning to do.

"Hey," he says, squeezing Nikko's hand until he takes the hint and stops. Calvin sways closer and aims for Nikko's mouth, and when he doesn’t quite hit the mark Nikko laughs and makes up the difference. The kiss is long and slow and lazy and just a kiss, because Cal's pretty sure he'll need some sleep before he's up for anything else. But Nikko's never had a problem with waiting for him; he waited over a year just for Cal to figure out how he felt, after all. "Thanks."

"Just protecting my investment," Nikko says, tugging Cal's hand until his feet start moving again. Nikko pushes him into their room and locks the door, then he calls for room service before he peels off all their clothes and hustles Cal into the shower. That's long and slow too, warm and peppered with soft kisses and murmurs that don't make any sense, but mean everything. It's sweet, though Nikko would probably kill him if Cal ever accused him of that.

So his boyfriend's a sap _and_ a superhero. Cal grins to himself as his head hits the pillow, an arm sliding around his waist and a warm chest pressed against his back. There are worse things.


End file.
